


One More

by togekissies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togekissies/pseuds/togekissies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobio, for all he tries, isn’t very good at ignoring Hinata, and he is especially bad at ignoring his challenges. He doesn’t even go for a half-hearted attempt to resist before he’s saying, “Oh yeah?” and taking Hinata by the shoulders.</p>
<p>He then kisses his infuriating face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More

He scoffs. Hinata looks up at him, eyebrows tilted up, and a mischievous fire in his eyes.

Hinata says, “You don’t have the guts.”

Tobio, for all he tries, isn’t very good at ignoring Hinata, and he is especially bad at ignoring his challenges. He doesn’t even go for a half-hearted attempt to resist before he’s saying, “Oh yeah?” and taking Hinata by the shoulders.

He then kisses his infuriating face.

To be more specific, he misses his mark and kisses Hinata’s cheek, right under his eye. Tobio repositions and manages to get the corner of his mouth this time, from where he shifts slightly to Hinata’s lips.

He would like to say he hates kissing Hinata, but he can’t. He loves it. Every kiss sends fireworks down his spine and melts years of tension off his shoulders until all he can think about is Hinata, Hinata, Hinata. He knows Hinata loves it too, from the way he always smiles into kisses, and how he learned that wrapping his arms around Tobio’s neck was a good way to make them last longer.

This is a good kiss, at least. Hinata hasn’t accidentally bit his lip open, and he hasn’t gotten overwhelmed and shoved Hinata to the ground, and it doesn’t taste suspiciously like tuna fish like it did that one time, so Tobio counts that as a plus. Kissing is one of those things that takes practice.

Practice. Practice with Hinata. Tobio shivers and his cheeks heat up. No, nope, he can’t do this, it’s too much, he pulls away and tries to bury his face in his arms, but he can’t reach because Hinata’s latched onto him with a vice-like grip.

“Holy crap,” Hinata says, “You’re red again!” He then starts laughing.

“Shut up,” Tobio mumbles, settling for leaning his head on Hinata’s shoulder so he can’t see his face.

Hinata’s laughter turns into uncontrollable giggles. He’s giddy from the kiss. “I can’t believe you actually did it.”

“Shut up.” Tobio says again, with a bit more force. Normally Hinata’s the one to initiate a kiss, though sometimes he can egg Tobio into it. It always starts with a challenge, and ends with Tobio feeling like he lost somehow. How he constantly loses to Hinata, who has just as little romantic experience as he does, he can’t figure out.

Hinata pats his back, smiling so widely Tobio can feel it on his ear. “It’s ok, Kageyama. You’ll do better next time.”

“You are pissing me off.” Finally more annoyed than embarrassed, Tobio peels Hinata off of him and grinds both fists into his unruly orange hair while Hinata flails around. He’s not trying to hurt him and Hinata’s still smiling, so he drops his arms soon enough. “Stop making fun of me when you’re not much better!”

“At least I’m trying!”

“When?!”

Hinata pouts and mutters something under his breath. He starts fidgeting and bouncing on his heels like he does whenever he’s about to push his luck. “Hey, Kageyama.”

He huffs. “What?”

Hinata smiles slyly, and points to his face. “One more?”

For once, Tobio obliges.

 


End file.
